winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 621
A Monster Crush is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx travel to Zenith in hopes of finding a special technology that can track down the invisible Cloud Tower. But Tecna's reunion with her family is interrupted when Frankenstein, sent by Selina, falls in love with Tecna. Netflix To locate Cloud Tower, the Winx need a way to make it visible again. A Spectographic Localizer would work, but they'll need to find one first. Plot & Timmy.]]The episode begins with the Winx in the Alfea magical library looking for clues to Fashion.]]break the invisibility spell of Cloud Tower, Stella by not getting any of it, makes the books out of control, Bloom tells Stella to calm down and she uses her magic to put the books in place again. Timmy then arrives and tells Tecna about a device that can make Cloud Tower visible and Tecna soon remembers the device. Tecna then tell the Winx that it is a device that can be used to make Cloud Tower visible again, but only her parents who collect electronic objects can give them one. Timmy then appears to nervous about meeting Tecna's parents. in a safe.]] Stella makes them new clothes, the Zenith fashion. Afterwards, Eldora tells Bloom to put the Legendarium Key in a magic safe so that it is not stolen. Then, the Winx leaves to Zenith. The Pixies and Kiko protect the box but Chatta touched the safe and it runs into the well where there are hidden passageways then the Pixies follows the safe. On Zenith, Tecna introduce her parents to the Winx and Tecna also introduce Timmy to her parents as he is shown to be a bit shy and nervous about meeting them. In the dining room, the Winx eat alphabet soup that Tecna knows how to "work", because Zenith gets used to these habits. Then, Electronio makes a test on Timmy after battling with a spoon and a test to know how much affection he has for Tecna. This approves and thus he gets the device that Electronio has. The Trix discovered the object and believe that with the serious end. Selina then invokes Frankenstein's Monster to attack the Winx, when he is invoked, the monster wreaks havoc on Zenith and also absorbs the energy from the techno droids. The Winx see this and they transformed to stop Frankenstein's Monster, the Winx attack him, but he was strong with electrical powers and he even falls in love with Tecna. The Trix were angry to see the weakness of the beast and then Stormy asks Selina to find a character in the Legendarium to take the role as. Selina empowers Stormy with the legendary character undisclosed. However, Timmy tries to save Tecna on his wind rider, but instead Frankenstein's Monster throws something at him and takes Tecna into the Legendarium World. The Winx are transformed and come to save her in a castle, but are surprised when Stormy becomes the Bride of Frankenstein and attacks them with projecting electric and almost defeating the Winx. Meanwhile, Frankenstein's Monster flirts Tecna with flowers and she refuses, so she gets distracting and see what happens with the Winx. Tecna uses her magic against Stormy and she did not get to battle the Winx, but Frankenstein's Monster falls in love with Stormy and revealing that he just wants a woman with the same electrical tastes. The Winx get out from the Legendarium World, so as Stormy angry about what happened. Tecna's parents thank the Winx and Tecna for defending the city and bring back the device. In the hidden passages, the Pixies try to find the safe in the well as they were lost, so Chatta suggest to open the pipes so that the water comes along with the safe. Both the Pixies and the safe comes out from the well, but the Winx come in and see that the safe is secure. Now the Winx have the device that can make Cloud Tower visible again. Major Events *The Winx and Timmy go to Tecna's home planet, Zenith to find the device that can find the invisible Cloud Tower. *Bloom puts the Legendarium Key in the safe. *Tecna introduces Timmy to her parents. *The Winx obtain the Spectrographic Localizer. *Selina summons Frankenstein's Monster to attack the Winx. *The Frankenstein's Monster falls in love with Tecna and takes her into the Legendarium World. *The Winx manage to rescue Tecna from the Legendarium World. Debuts *Electronio *Precision Pop *Lime Equation *Pork Pound *Counting Custard *Spectrographic Localizer *Frankenstein's Monster *The Castle of Frankenstein's Monster *Stormy (as the Bride of Frankenstein's Monster) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Timmy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy/Bride of Frankenstein's Monster **Selina *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Kiko *Magnethia *Electronio *Eldora *Frankenstein's Monster Spells Used *Sunlight Stillness - Used by Stella to calm down the books. *Volcanic Attack - Used by Bloom against Frankenstein's Monster. *Chlorophyll Bolts - Used by Flora against Frankenstein's Monster. *Bio-Rhythmic Flow - Used by Tecna against Frankenstein's Monster. *Technomagic Vision - Used by Tecna to find out what is going on. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This episode mark the first appearance of Tecna's father. *This is the first time that a legendary creature falls in love with a Winx character. *When the Winx transform, the beginning part of the Mythix song is heard. *This episode marks the final appearance of Musa's Mythix transformation. *The original wings Stella gives the Winx for their outfits resemble Tecna’s Winx wings. Mistakes *When Flora and Aisha get their wands, Aisha is seen holding Bloom's wand. *In one scene, Timmy’s gem is orange instead of yellow. *In one scene, Timmy's gem is blue instead of yellow. *In one scene, Tecna's gloves disappears when she was introducing Timmy to her parents. W8nRxX20KS8.jpg|Aisha is seen holding Bloom's wand. wVYMB-EcvE8.jpg|Tecna's gloves disappears when she was introducing Timmy to her parents OMxGoPZByvM.jpg|Timmy's gem is orange instead of yellow. vlcsnap-2015-07-09-21h36m16s250.png|Timmy's gem is blue instead of yellow. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes